


Spider-Jax

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Jefferson Jackson did not ask to be bitten by that spider, but what's the use of having super abilities if you don't end up putting them to good use to help out the city?





	Spider-Jax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCrazyWriter321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/gifts).



> Basically, this is what happens when I get a crack idea after Spider-Man: Homecoming and seeing a beautiful moodboard, write it down, take forever to remember it, and then post it.

Something tapped Jax on the shoulder. He nearly dropped his latest batch of web fluid he’d just produced from his locker to put in his bag. Luckily, he spun around and caught it behind his back. As soon as he saw who was standing in front of them, Jax exhaled before offering up a smile.

“You scared me,” he told Thea Queen, leaning back against his locker a little.

“Sorry,” the brunette apologized. “But are you okay? Every time I’ve come up to you, you’ve been jumpy.”

“Me? Nah.”

_ “Of course, this isn’t counting that I’m keeping a secret of being a superhero and that I have a massive crush on you.” _

“Okay then,” Thea shrugged. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you about these.”

Jax’s heartbeat quickened until Thea held out a small stack of photo prints. They were pictures that he’d taken around the city. Sometimes he got bored during his patrols and took a few. He’d totally forgotten that he’d left them behind in the photo room.

“You forgot these in the dark room earlier,” she told him. “They’re really good.”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely,” Thea nodded, pulling out one he’d taken while hanging from a fire escape. “How’d you get this angle?”

Jax nodded his head from side to side. “I’ve got skills.”

“Well, you should consider putting them in the art show,” she told him. “It’s better than anything that’s in the newspaper. I know they’re looking for another photographer too.”

“Can’t really do the newspaper,” he told her. “I’ve got football practice and a job and...stuff. But that art show…”

“There’s fliers in the photo studio,” Thea said brightly. “I can give you one tomorrow if you want it.”

“Yeah, that’d be great actually.”

“Cool,” Thea smiled. “See you tomorrow.”

Jax gave her a little wave as she walked off, watching the top of her red beanie vanish into the swarm of students. A smile crept across his face again as he placed the web fluid in his backpack carefully, his suit nestled around it. The last thing he needed was for it to break on him again.

As he swung the bag over his shoulder, he turned and jumped when he saw he wasn’t alone again. “Dude.”

“Sorry,” Wally West apologized, holding up his hands. “We’re still meeting up tonight, right?”

“Tonight?” Jax racked his brain to remember why he and Wally were supposed to be meeting. “Your car, right?”

“Yeah, it could use a check before tonight’s race...which you should come too.”

Jax sighed. “I can’t make it, Wally. I’m sorry.”

“I know,” his friend nodded, although the look of disappointment was still evident on his face. “Still up for the weekend though?”

“Yeah, sure.”

* * *

 

Being Spider-Man was really murder on his social life. He already had school and football on the weekdays, and then there was his job at the mechanic’s on the weekend. No matter what his mother said about how she could make the ends meet without him having to work, Jax wouldn’t let her carry all that weight on her own. If there was something that he could do, he wasn’t going to sit back. He was going to go straight at it and do all that he could.

That same mentality stuck with him and was now why he was swinging through the streets of the city. When that spider had bitten him, he’d never expected to wake up the next morning with abilities and his old injury no longer present. The abilities had been great on the football field, but stopping an auto theft had made him think there was more he could do than just show off. So after school or work or practice, he’d run a patrol through the city, stopping crimes and all kinds of trouble that popped up along the way.

Such as right now, for instance.

Jax landed on a lamppost, taking in the scene before him. A fire was engulfing an apartment building. People were shouting and yelling down below on the road. Some were being held back from running back into the building. Jax leapt from the lamppost and to land on top of a parked van.

“Mommy!” a little boy screeched as a soot-stained person dragged him away from the building. “Mommy!”

The kid’s cries made Jax’s heart ache. Throwing his hand out, he shot a web to a nearby rooftop and swung up to the top floor of the burning building. After managing to slide the window open, he crawled inside. Hopefully, he could get out of this fire too in the end.

Starting at the top of the building, Jax searched every floor for stragglers. Thankfully, it was only a few floors high. The top two had no one left up there. However, there was a yappy little daschund on the third floor that he picked up. The poor little guy’s fur was already a little singed, and he didn’t have the heart to leave the dog behind.

On the second floor, shouts reached his ears. Jax hurried towards them, adjusting the dog in his arms. Up ahead, in an apartment, a woman’s legs were trapped beneath a bookcase. A man was beside her, trying to help her out from under it. Jax stepped inside and threw out a strand of webbing to pull the shelf up. The man helped the woman out from under it.

“Anyone else in the building?” he asked them.

The man shook his head as the woman stood up shakily. “She’s the last.”

Around them, the flames seemed to grow worse. Jax told himself to remain calm. He turned around, taking in the surroundings of the floor. There had to be some way to get these people and the dog out. Stepping outside the apartment, he saw the window at the end of the hall looking out at the street he’d been on moments ago.

“You,” he walked over to the man. “Hold the dog.”

The man complied as Jax ran back over to the window. Thankfully, it still opened.

“What are you going to do?” the woman asked.

“Get you back to your son, ma’am,” Jax replied as he shot some webbing over to another lamppost and extended his other hand to her. “Hold on tight.”

She did as he requested, and Jax swung them both down to safety. When their feet hit the concrete, the little boy came running forwards. His mother fell to her knees, hugging him tightly as she sobbed. Jax smiled beneath his mask before returning to the window to repeat the process with the man and the dog.

The fire department was preparing to go in as Jax set the man and the dog down. An older guy was pleased to have his dog back, and the dachshund looked more than pleased to see the owner. As for the man he’d rescued, he was looking around in confusion.

“Ollie!”

Jax turned to see Thea Queen run past him before engulfing the man in a hug. Now that they were out of the building, Jax realized that this was Thea’s brother, Oliver. He was hugging his sister tightly as the EMTs were trying to take him aside to examine him. Thea urged him to go before turning back to Jax. In that moment, he felt relieved he’d made a suit for his after school activities.

“Thank you,” she smiled at him.

He gave a shrug. “Just doing my job.”

“You saved my brother and a kid’s mom,” Thea looked over at the mother and her son. “You’re one hell of a hero.”

“Hero, huh?” he grinned beneath his mask, feeling a little giddy.

Thea smirked. “Don’t tell my brother, but yeah.”

Jax felt tempted to show her who he really was, but instead fired a strand of web out to the next lamppost. “Fire department’s got it from here. Time for me to go.”

Thea crossed her arms. “Here’s hoping I’ll see you again, Spider-Man.”

“Maybe I’ll swing by,” he laughed before leaping off to swing down the streets.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love
> 
> (Also, I can totally see Wally finding out about Jax being Spider-Man and freaking out and asking him all the questions)


End file.
